Optical communication systems today utilize semiconductor components that are partitioned independently from an optical communication medium. By way of example, optical fibers are connected in such a manner that makes them compatible with equipment that contains optical semiconductor components. Unfortunately, this partitioning forces an extreme alignment specification on both the connector and the connectorized equipment thus making the procedure expensive.
Traditionally, the alignment of semiconductor light components inside equipment for connection to an optical fiber has been a difficult task. Typically, two critical steps in optical alignment are maximizing coupling efficiency and affixing of an optical semiconductor component in an exact position after alignment is achieved. Optical alignment which maximizes coupling efficiency is completed by a process called active alignment. The active alignment process is a technique that positions optical semiconductor components with an optical fiber as a signal is being passed through. Active alignment is a labor intensive task and is not applicable to mass production of optical couplers and is consequently expensive. Once the optical semiconductor component is aligned to the optical fiber, the optical semiconductor component and the optical fiber must be locked in place with minimal movement. Several current affixing methods or processes include epoxies, laser welding, and low melting-point solder. However, heat developed during these affixing process causes both the optical semiconductor and optical fiber components to expand and contract during cooling, thus causing a misalignment and reduces coupling efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to utilize a method to optimize coupling of optical signals between optical semiconductor components and optical fibers which increases performance and reduces manufacturing costs.